


That Slender, Haunting

by my_Lost_Memory



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Crossover, Halloween, Leyends, Mention of Slender man, Monsters, Mystery, Other, Paranormal, Spook Me Multi-Fandom Halloween Ficathon, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_Lost_Memory/pseuds/my_Lost_Memory
Summary: In orders of his majesty, queen Victoria, the Earl Ciel Phantomhive enters to the forest to discover why people disappear, ending once and for all the nightmare. But what he doesn't know that there's someone who stalks him.





	That Slender, Haunting

"Michael! Michael!” A man in an elegant suit shouts his son's name, desperately looking for him in the middle of the forest.

_The night is coming and the fog begins to invade the place, and even the singing of the birds didn't help to the man. He was worried, he was afraid that his son would be in danger with the abundant wildlife._

_The darkness is getting closer, almost covering the entire forest, the crickets replacing that of the birds while the man shouts louder and louder his son's name until he runs out of voice_.

“Michael, please come back. Let's go home, Michael!”

_Meanwhile, on the other side of the forest, a boy with blond curls walked with a big smile along an old and worn path, accompanied by an adult in a black and elegant suit, until the fog covers them and there is no trace of them._

(...)

“They have been warned more than once that under no reason anyone will not enter that place, no matter how much interest has anyone, especially children, because that place is cursed.

_Well, we are talking about a temptation that is almost impossible to bear. Curiosity appears out of nowhere, invading inside the host's body as if it was a virus, wanting to find out what is inside. A need that is driven against the person, exploring that place and discovering his secret, leading him/her to despair such a point of entering there._

_Unfortunately, no one paid attention to the constant warnings about the Michaelis Forest and many people have disappeared there, and they have never been seen again._

_It is as if the forest had a life of its own and asked people to enter their deadly trap._

_But that is not the worst, because it is rumored that a tall and creepy creature that lurks around inhabits that forest._

_That is why I ask you to find out what is happening in that forest, catch the monster behind the disappearances and discover what happened to the victims. I hope you can handle this risky mission._

_Sincerely, Your Majesty, Victoria I”_

May 8, 1897. London, England.

“Is everyone who enters that forest forced to enter it? Does the Forest have a life of its own? ”Does your majesty really believe in this kind of thing? They are just nonsense, there must be a logical explanation for such disappearances.” Count Phantomhive is dismayed, for he doesn't believe in such paranormal events. For him they were nothing but nonsense, legends to scare the disobedient children.

“You shouldn't judge people's beliefs as ridiculous as they may seem, my lord.” The older man responds to his master through the carriage rack, keeping his vision focused on the road, directing the horses. “The legends give us messages...”

“And those messages contain lessons that will be useful to us in our lives. I know, I know. ”The bluish-haired young man finishes the sentence instead of his butler. “But those kinds of ideas spread everywhere, saying they are real and many people take advantage of that opportunity for their interests. And if you disagree with that idea, consider yourself discarded. And that bothers me the most, Tanaka. ”

The young earl watches the road through the carriage window. Then check the letter one more time and notice that there was something more written.

"Postscript: If in case you are afraid to enter on your own, do not hesitate to call me, I will send you 2 guards to escort you on your journey. Good luck, my child"

"Your majesty ...." Ciel wrinkles the letter with all his might, was offended to be called a child even though he was already 20 years old. "Then we'll talk about this."

_It was already night, there is almost no people at this time, it was the perfect opportunity to investigate without anyone bothering along the way. However, darkness and fog make a perfect combination for a mysterious and disturbing environment, but for the earl It's indifferent. As it is not the first time he is present in such an environment, the missions he carried with him made him get used to it, yet it does not prevent him from feeling tense._

"Still, complaining will not change the thoughts of others." The butler sees something at a long distance, but due to the fog he cannot capture exactly what it is.

_He takes a pocket lamp that he brought with him and puts it forward to see a little better. It was a silhouette, but it disappears among the trees, it does not give much importance and continues with its path until it reaches a 2 meter black fences with barbed wire that surrounded the other side. In front of the cars were several signs that said entry was prohibited._

Tanaka gets out of the carriage and opens the door for the count.

"Here we are. The Michaelis forest ”The butler helps to lower Ciel, making sure that he does not fall.

"It was not necessary, I can go down on my own."

“The rains have left mud everywhere lately”

"That is no problem for me." Ciel takes a step forward, and once in front he pulls a short wire from his pockets and creates his own entrance.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Insists the butler, while looking at the earl, finishing cutting the wires.

“You worry too much, I'll be fine. I'm not a child anymore, remember?” Ciel enters the forest and before continuing his journey he looks at Tanaka for the last time. "If I don't come back in 2 hours, you know what to do."

"Yes, my lord." Tanaka climbs back into the carriage, while the earl begins his investigation. 

Will the rumors be real or will there be a mastermind criminal who hides behind the legend?

(...)

_The atmosphere of the night was largely silent, the only company noise was the sounds of owls and crickets. The fog was thicker than it was a while ago, it can barely see the tree trunks. Not even the lamp light that the count carried with him was enough to see his way._

"Damn it." The blue-haired young man complains between his teeth. “It only occurs to me to do this kind of thing. I should have let Logan and he would have done this for me. ”

_An owl turns its head, staring at the earl's movements. This caused him discomfort and decides to move forward. Being alert to the various dangers of the forest: wolves, ravines, even kidnappers should be hanging around; With his weapon in hand (a Nagant Model 1895 and a red Swiss army knife), he was more than ready._

_Right on his way is 2 paths, undecided by which to take the count decides to throw a coin: left face, right cross. Just when he threw the coin he heard a laugh that gave him chills, throwing the coin to the ground. Bewildered, he bends down to look for the coin, not realizing that in front of him there was someone who was watching him. But it disappears when Ciel gets up, and hears the laughter again._

"Hello? Is there anyone there? ”Ciel raises her voice, waiting for an answer he didn't receive. “It's not my mind that is playing with me, right? If that is the case, I am an expert in creating children's laughter. ”

At that moment a small black figure runs in front of him and then goes down the left path. "Hey, wait!" The Earl chases the figure, he had a hunch that this was one of the missing children. While running through the forest, the fog faded enough to see where it goes. The blue-haired young man extends his hand to reach the child, but stumbles upon something and falls to the ground.

"Shit." He gets up and sees where the boy went. Ciel discovers it by getting into a hole in a hollow tree. He approaches with stealth not to scare the child. "Hello. Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I'm just coming to help you out of here.”

_Ciel directs his lamp (which fortunately didn't turn off) towards the hollow of the tree and when it lights up, there was no one there. Only one page with a drawing inside._

"What the fuck?" The young man was more confused than scared. What he saw was a fucking ghost. He prefers to observe the sheet to deviate from the subject, reading what he said there and watching a series of meaningless scribbles. “He watches. No eyes? What does it mean?"

Ciel is fixed on the other side of the sheet, which had a note that said "Once the game has started, you will not be able to leave until you have finished it."

"Strange, very strange." Ciel Keeps the page, he has a hunch that that note would serve him later.

Lightning strikes from the sky, illuminating the forest, causing Ciel to shake from fright. Behind the Earl, you can appreciate someone watching him again, even if only for a moment.

"I better hurry up, a storm is coming and I didn't bring my umbrella."

(...)

Ciel Phantomhive, the queen's watchdog continues his search for missing people. There was not much information, the only clue I had was a page with a phrase and doodles.

“What do you mean by 'He watched. No eyes'? Is it a kind of metaphor?” The earl asks himself. “It can be someone masked to hide their identity in front of their victims. He cannot be a blind man, unless of course he has accomplices or has super developed senses.”

_The forest was too extensive despite its small appearance, some trees were larger than others and there were even multiple paths. But there was no trace of the criminals or missing persons._

“Now that I think about it, I don't know how much I have walked. I hope and not enough to lose my way.” The young earl sits on a fallen and hollow log to rest.

_Taking advantage that there was no one takes off his black leather shoes, which began to stifle his well after a long walk. He let out a sigh of tiredness, he was fed up and overheated from so much walking. He even yearned for a relaxing bath and snuggling on the soft sheets of his bedroom. But he decided to go out late at night to fulfill a mission, but that mission was very important as for the queen as for him. She trusted him that he would solve the case and catch those responsibles, otherwise she would be very disappointed, and he lost everything he loved a long time ago: his parents, his aunt, his cousin and his only brother, who died a year ago. _

_Tanaka and his servants are the only thing left. And that was when he swore that he would not allow anyone else to suffer more damage, especially children._

_The earl's thoughts faded away when a small light illuminated one of his eyes and he looked away. He notices that the ray of light came from an address in the middle of some strange and crooked trees, so he put his shoes back on and headed towards that light. Once there, he realizes that a metal fragment had embedded itself in one of the trees._

The earl observes the object in detail. “It's a piece of a carriage. How did he get there?” He hears a noise and turns around, but when he steps forward, part of the earth crumbles, dropping the young man, being dragged into a pile of garbage. "Fuck."

_Ciel checks that none of his objects have fallen and then gets up and shakes. Unfortunately his lamp broke on the road, but before it went out completely, it flashes on something that catches the earl's attention. The earl walks forward while the garbage pile turns out to be a destroyed carriage. Scattered wheels, broken glass, an open door and the other away from the carriage and faded paint._

"It looks like an ancient chariot of nobles. What will have happened here?" Ciel decides to take a look inside and finds a newspaper whose paper looks old and most of the ink text has vanished. With the little information there was, he decided to read a little "June 19th... 1862 !? So the incidents of the Forest have happened before? ”

Ciel checks on the same page to confirm his suspicions, and finds notices of missing children. One of them had the one scratched with more ink and his name was incomplete, as if someone repudiated that boy.

“Samantha, Saturn, Severe ... No, Sebastian? Sebastian M-” Another page falls in front of him.

Ciel tries to pick it up when a skeletal hand takes his arm and takes it hard. Ciel screams in horror and struggles to break free, but the hand applies more force, hurting him in the process. The hand draws him closer into the carriage, where a skeleton with a pair of red eyes watches him furiously. He desperately tries to escape but his attempts were in vain.

With no other option, the count pulls his gun, points to the head and shoots. The skeleton stops and loosen his hand, which Ciel pulls away from his trapped arm. He gets out of the carriage and takes a breath, by little and another missing victim, he could literally see death in front of him.

_After calming down, Ciel takes out the other piece of paper. And take a look, it was a drawing of a man in the middle of a tree and the word "Follows", similar to the page he found moments ago. He compares both pages and realizes that they had a connection, both pages were referring to the same subject. If he gets more pages, maybe he could discover his criminal and catch him once and for all. Although Ciel doesn't trust them much, but what other option did he have? If it was a guide to a trap, he is prepared._

_Suddenly the blue-haired boy hears a sweet melody behind and away from him, a melody that can only be heard in a known place. The earl turns around and sees a couple of lights in the sky that were projected behind the trees. It must be the next clue._

“This gets weirder and weirder.” Ciel thought. “But if that criminal wants me to play, then I will play. And I will be victorious.”

_And once again, the earl Ciel Phantomhive is on his way in search of the truth, what he didn't know is that someone else is following in his footsteps without him noticing._

_When Ciel moves away completely from the carriage, a large shadow is placed in front, watching the old newspaper lying on the ground. A long black tentacle savagely hits the carriage, destroying what is left of it._


End file.
